The present invention relates generally to pipes for smoking combustible materials and more particularly to a ski pole grip having a smoking apparatus.
Skiing is a popular winter sport in which skiers strap skis to their feet to enable them to slide upon snowy surfaces such as snow-covered mountain slopes and other terrain. Skiers use ski poles for many purposes including pole plants, avalanche testing, pointing and picking things out of the snow. Generally, ski poles include a grip at an end thereof designed to aid the skier in grasping and holding onto the ski pole. Conventional ski pole grips are made of an elastomeric material.
Skiers generally do not smoke combustible materials while skiing, but many skiers enjoy smoking during breaks from skiing and touring. The rigors of the sport require however that skiers carry a minimum of equipment and skiers find themselves in many situations without their favorite smoking pipe.
The present invention comprises a ski pole grip having an integral smoking apparatus that solves this problem and provides additional advantages.